Young lust
by psycheforeros
Summary: Lisez et vous verrez. L'histoire est de Papermoon71 je ne fais que traduire.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!

Je suis de retour pour publier une nouvelle fiction qui n'est pas de moi mais d'une copine : papermoon71. Il s'agit de Young lust et je me contente de la traduire du mieux que je peux. Mais je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas traductrice alors allez-y mollo avec moi, d'autant plus que c'est une chose de comprendre mais c'est une toute autre chose de retranscrire en bon français en traduisant les idées sans trop s'éloigner du texte original mais sans trop tomber dans le mot à mot non plus... Bref c'est pas pour rien que certains font des études pour ça. ^

Résumé : _Natsuki est la soeur de Reito dont la meilleure amie se trouve être Shizuru. Or Natsuki est attirée par cette dernière voire plus..._

_Lisez pour en savoir plus._

**Attention c'est classé M. Vous êtes prévenus.**

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**J'arrive pas à dormir.**_

La seule lumière dans l'obscurité de ma chambre, était la lueur de mon écran d'ordinateur. Il était 1h du matin et j'avais beaucoup de mal à m'endormir. Alors je suis allée à mon ordinateur et j'ai commencé à taper la première chose qui me passait par la tête, juste pour tuer le temps. Je fus très étonnée de voir que j'écrivais LA chose qui me tenait éveillée.

*Sexe.

A quoi pensez-vous quand vous entendez le mot sexe.

Naturellement tout le monde pense à deux personnes ensemble, pour être plus précise, un homme et une femme.

C'est ce que tout le monde pense. Ce que toute personne normale penserait.

Mais je ne suis pas une personne normale.

Quand j'entends le mot sexe, je ne pense pas à un homme et une femme ensemble, non...

Je pense au sexe comme une faiblesse.

Une autre drogue t'attirant dans son étreinte pour ne plus jamais te laisser partir.

Ou plutôt, tu te laisses prendre dans son étreinte, tu t'y accroches, et ne veux plus jamais t'en défaire.

Parce que le sexe n'est qu'une autre drogue parmi tant d'autres.

Le sexe c'est...

C'est une arme.

C'est une faiblesse.

Ca soulage la peine.

Ca soulage la douleur.

Un engagement.

Une libération.

Une distraction.

Sans signification.

Interdit.

Ca corrompt.

Ca rend accro.

C'est amusant.

Facile. (de nos jours, je ne sais pas à ce sujet par contre...)

Agréable.

La vie.

La luxure et l'amour.

Le sexe c'est beaucoup de choses.

Mais qu'est ce que je sais? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne sais rien, Socrates a dit ça une fois, non? Je ne sais rien à ce sujet, puisque je suis vierge. Mais ça ne m'a jamais dérangé, je suis bien avec le fait d'être vierge, je dis que ça rend ma vie moins folle. Ces idées étaient simplement ce que je pensais, le mot-clef est 'penser'. Pas sûre du tout de ce dont je parle mais... maintenant... je pense différemment.

Quand j'entends le mot sexe. Ca me fait peur parce que maintenant je ne pense plus du tout comme ça.*

J'ai arrêté de taper sur mon ordinateur, mes pensées partaient dans tous les sens, j'ai passé une main dans mes longs cheveux de minuit avec un peu de frustration tandis que je continuais dans ma tête.

_Parce que quand j'entends le mot sexe... Maintenant je pense à deux personnes ensemble, deux personnes du même sexe, deux femmes._

_Et tout ça c'est de ta faute._

_Quand j'entends le mot sexe..._

_Je pense à toi, Fujino Shizuru._

Et ce qu'il y a de pire...elle a trois ans de plus que moi et est hétéro.

Ca peut être pire? Oui, c'est possible.

C'est la meilleure amie de mon frère, et il lui a demandé de passer la nuit dans notre maison.

Ca peut encore être pire? Oh oui, c'est possible. Tellement pire.

Elle est dans ma chambre...

Attend... Putain...?

« S-shizuru? Euhh... quoi? » je la fixais les yeux grand ouverts, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre de façon dangereusement fortuite, elle avait ce sourire innocent sur son visage qui me fait simplement fondre. J'essayais de ne pas la reluquer, mais puis-je vraiment m'en empêcher? Elle portait un peignoir de soie violette, un court j'ajouterais. J'étais toujours assise à mon bureau en face de mon ordinateur, assise les jambes croisées sur la chaise, portant mon T-shirt vert qui disait 'le vert est le nouveau noir' et un boxer noir.

« Ara, est ce que l'heure du couché de Na-tsu-ki n'est pas passé? » vint la taquinerie qui fit monter la chaleur à mes joues. Dieux! La façon dont elle a dit mon nom... mon visage rougit d'autant plus.

« Pourquoi... pourquoi es-tu là? » je réussis à lui demander sans bégayer.

J'avais peut-être l'air cool et sous contrôle maintenant, mais les mots qui passèrent ses lèvres pulpeuses, c'était presque un murmure, mais je l'ai entendu. Au moment où elle parla avec ce séduisant accent de Kyoto, ces mots flottèrent dans l'air et dans mes poumons, bloquant ma respiration en un instant et mon coeur emballé s'arrêta aux mots qu'elle avait prononcés.

« Ara... je... n'arrive pas à dormir. » ses yeux cramoisis luisaient dans le coin obscur de ma chambre.

_« ... » oh merde..._

_..._

_**Le chapitre suivant est long alors vous l'aurez pas tout de suite. J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas. A bientôt.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Un petit mot pour vous dire que je voulais fragmenter le 2ème chapitre de Young Lust mais en en discutant avec Papermoon71 elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait pas donc vous devrez patienter encore un peu pour l'avoir. J'ai traduit plus des 2/3 à présent donc ça devrait plus tarder (courant août je pensevoire même avant selon ma motivation ^^)

Désolée pour cette attente, j'espère que vous ne le regretterez pas en lisant...

Voilà, c'était juste pour rassurer ceux qui pensaient éventuellement que j'avais laissé tomber ma traduction.

A bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors**

**1/ tout est au passé simple. (faudrait que je regarde le bescherelle pour réviser mais la flemme)**

**2/ma façon de traduire est spéciale (je traduis "a ma sauce". c'est a dire pas à peu près mais presque -très rarement mot a mot-) si vous êtes pas contents vous n'avez qu'à porter plainte :p**

**3/si y en a parmi vous qui étudie l'anglais je serais contente d'avoir votre avis mais en privé (histoire de pas trop démolir mon tit ego sinon pas de 3eme chapitre na! ^^)**

**4/il y a certains passages dont je suis vraiment pas satisfaite mais pour tout dire j'ai pas relu car j'en peux plus de ce chapitre, de l'avoir lu, relu, rerelu etc. il me sort par les oreilles, les narines (et je m'arrêterai la par pudeur lol ^^')**

**bon j'arrête la. sinon dans l'ensemble je suis a 80% contente de ce que j'ai fait et je crois sincèrement que c'est bien traduit dans l'ensemble et que j'ai retranscrit ce que voulait dire papermoon71.**

**comme j'ai dit et je le redis : traductrice c'est un boulot (un vrai avec diplôme à l'appui etc) alors soyez pas trop dur avec moi :)**

_**Je suis bien réveillée.**_

Elle n'arrive pas à dormir?

Pourquoi est-ce que ça rend ma gorge sèche tout à coup? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça, tout ce qu'elle a dit c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors pourquoi je me sens si anxieuse? Mais la façon dont elle m'a dit ça, elle l'a presque fait sonner comme si c'était ma faute, comme si elle voulait que je fasse quelque chose à ce sujet... Arg! Et voilà, mon cerveau déraille! Grrrr...

J'ai détaché mes yeux d'elle, j'ai pas la force de la regarder. Je déteste qu'elle ait autant d'effets sur moi. Qu'elle ait la capacité d'envoyer mon esprit là où je ne veux pas, où il ne devrait pas aller. Je déteste qu'elle me fasse me sentir si faible, si facilement attirée par elle, quand elle me fait me sentir si nerveuse. Mais surtout...

Je déteste qu'elle soit dans ma chambre... qu'elle soit dans cette maison à cause de Reito et non à cause de moi. « Tsk... Ne devrais-tu pas te plaindre de ça à mon frère? » lui répondis-je froidement alors que je me retournais vers mon ordinateur, essayant de voir si l'ignorer lui donnerait un indice sur le fait que je ne veux pas d'elle ici. (Ou le lui ferait penser... parce que je voulais vraiment qu'elle soit là.) _Je ne peux pas l'avoir dans ma chambre alors que j'ai cette réaction vis-à-vis d'elle._

Si elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, pourquoi ne pas se blottir contre Reito? Puisque ce sont les 'meilleurs amis', pas vrai? Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait trouver un moyen de la faire s'endormir vraiment rapidement. Cette idée me retournait l'estomac et me comprimait la poitrine douloureusement pour certaines raisons. Je crois que je vais être malade...

Je sais pas quelle relation ils entretiennent, je suis sûre que c'est pas ce qu'ils veulent que les gens pensent, impossible que Reito veuille être 'juste ami' avec quelqu'un comme Shizuru. Ils clament qu'ils sont juste amis, mais pourtant il y a ces stupides commentaires que les gens font à leur sujet genre 'ils ont l'air si parfaits ensemble' ou 'le plus beau des couples qui soit'. Mais malgré tout ils ont l'air bien ensemble (selon l'opinion des gens) ils sont simplement amis... mais il y a des moments où je ne le pense pas. Ils pourraient vraiment être ensemble... Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. J'ai pas à m'en faire pour ça. Ce sont vraiment pas mes affaires.

Je m'en fous. _En fait non..._

Je veux m'en foutre...

Je devrais pas m'en faire. Pas comme ça...

Elle doit être vraiment paumée maintenant, à essayer de comprendre ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Je ne voulais pas être si froide avec elle, j'ai toujours été comme ça avec elle depuis que j'ai découvert cette attirance. Avec le temps elle s'y était habituée, mais elle a quand même persisté à me parler. La plupart du temps nous avons des conversations unilatérales, elle fait comme si j'écoutais tout ce qu'elle dit même si elle pense que je l'ignore.

Mais je ne l'ignore pas.

Je l'écoute vraiment. Toujours.

Je ne me lasse jamais de l'écouter, mais j'ai peur, si je commence à être gentille avec elle, de lui montrer mes vrais sentiments. _Quels sentiments? _Je me demandais. Bien sûr il y a cette attirance pour elle, aucun doute la dessus, et j'admets qu'il y a des fois où j'ai juste envie de l'attraper de l'embrasser et d'autres choses. J'en suis venue à la conclusion il y a quelques semaines que peut-être, juste peut-être, c'était seulement un gros béguin. Un qui dure depuis 2 ans et demi maintenant... C'est trop long pour être juste un béguin, mais est-ce que c'est...

Est-ce que c'est de l'amour?

Ou est-ce que c'est juste de la luxure?

_Je ne veux pas être amoureuse. _Je fermais les yeux et serrais les dents à l'idée que ce soit possible. _Je ne peux pas être... _

« Est-ce que... ça va Natsuki? » elle demanda, arrêtant le court de mes pensées.

Putain non, ça va pas! « Ca... ça va! » je bégayai, je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude et le doute dans son ton lorsqu'elle parla.

« Si Natsuki le dit... »

Juste quand je pensais qu'elle avait saisi le sous entendu 's'il-te-plais laisse moi seule', je tressaillis de surprise en sentant une main sur mon épaule.

« Mais je continue de penser que Natsuki me ment, quelque chose te tracasse? » ajouta-t-elle avec une ferme pression sur mon épaule. Je sentais mon visage qui commençait à chauffer.

Je gardais mes yeux rivés sur mon écran d'ordinateur, je n'osais pas la regarder, j'avais peur si je le faisais de ne pouvoir détacher mon regard de ses lèvres, et c'est quelque chose que j'aimais mieux éviter.

« Ara, Natsuki est tellement tendue... » elle avait maintenant ses deux mains sur mes épaules, leurs faisant de légères pressions. _Mon coeur va battre pour la dernière fois si elle continue comme ça, parce que je crains que la montée de sang à mon visage ne me tue._

« Natsuki devrait se détendre davantage, est ce que l'école te donne du fil à retordre? » demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète. Non, pas l'école... Gah! Est ce qu'elle me masse? Je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça, il faut que je l'arrête.

« Euh... je... » j'allais protester mais tout ce que je fis fut soupirer de détente. Bon sang elle est douée pour ça.

« Tu ne devrais pas autant t'angoisser. » je frissonnai alors qu'elle chuchotait à mon oreille déjà rouge, « Détend toi simplement... » je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était si proche au dessus de mon épaule, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon oreille et dans mon cou. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur mon épaule, elle sentait si bon, comme le jasmin et... le thé? C'était enivrant. Elle était putain de proche, je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps comme ça.

Pourquoi est ce qu'elle fait ça?

Pourquoi est ce que je la laisse faire ça?

Je grognais légèrement de satisfaction lorsqu'elle attaqua un endroit précis de mon épaule gauche, la tension dans mes muscles se relâcha alors doucement. J'étais tellement plongée dans cette sensation apaisante que je ne rendis pas compte que sa tête penchait sur le côté avec curiosité, son regard cramoisi balayant mon é-écran d'ordi...nateur- oh putain non!

« Ara ara, pourquoi Natsuki s'intéresse-t-elle tant au... sexe? » s'exprima-t-elle quelque peu stupéfaite, le cachant derrière un ton amusé et espiègle tandis qu'elle parlait.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois sur mon écran, puis je regardai une Shizuru souriante qui se trouvait au dessus de mon épaule, j'étais grillée! Comment j'allais bien pouvoir me sortir de tout _CA!_

« Euh... je-je le suis pas! » je peux mentir mieux que ça bon sang! « C'est juste... euh... » dis quelque chose!

Shizuru me regardait avec un sourcil relevé « Vraiment? » elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à mon écran d'ordinateur, je paniquais alors j'éteignis rapidement l'écran. Je rougissais énormément lorsqu'elle commença à pouffer de rire « Ah ah ah... Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte Natsuki, c'est plutôt normal pour quelqu'un de ton âge de commencer à penser à des choses sex- »

« Ah ah! Je n'écoute pas! » je me couvris les oreilles. Je suis vraiment grillée, elle a lu. Tout lu? Je suis dans la merde.

« Ah ah... c'est bon Natsuki. C'est normal d'être curieux, neh? » elle se retira de dessus mon épaule et continua « Je trouve ça mignon que tu essaies d'exprimer ce que tu ressens à propos du sexe. » elle me sourit pour me taquiner. « Ara... Et l'écriture, c'est très direct et honnête, je suis juste un peu déconcertée que quelqu'un d'aussi facilement embarrassé que toi puisse écrire toute une page la dessus, sans parler du fait que ce soit toi qui l'aies écrit... Ah ah. C'est très mignon... » elle poursuivit « Tu n'as que 17 ans et tu vois le sexe d'une façon si bizarre... si étrangement innocente. Personnellement j'ai aimé ces courtes idées sur le sexe. »

Mon visage était bouillant, d'une rougeur surmultipliée.

Avez-vous la moindre idée, qui que ce soit qui m'écoute là, de comment c'est chaud d'entendre Shizuru dire le mot 'sexe' avec ce foutu Kyoto-ben? Non? Ben, il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire à quel point c'est excitant... Mon dieu, je suis vraiment devenue perverse!

« Pourquoi es-tu là...? » je lui demandai enfin, passant ma main sur mon visage espérant que la rougeur s'en irait avec les idées indésirables.

Shizuru regarda le plafond avec une expression songeuse, son index tapotant son menton, sa pose classique de réflexion. Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de sourire à cette vue, j'ai toujours aimé cette pose. C'est une expression si insouciante et naturelle chez elle, quelque chose que je vois rarement, quelque chose que les gens voient rarement. Je me demande... est ce que Reito peut la voir tous les jours? Est ce qu'il peut voir toutes les émotions et expressions de Shizuru?

Je parie que oui...

« Hum... comme je te l'ai déjà dit je n'arrive pas à dormir. » expliqua-t-elle « J'allais à la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à boire, mais j'ai vu ta porte ouverte et été surprise de te voir réveillée à cette heure. » un silence, elle me regarda avec un sourire « Est ce que c'est le sexe qui te maintient éveillée, Natsuki? » plaisanta-t-elle.

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais, « C'est pas drôle... » je marmonnai agacée tandis que je croisais mes bras en signe de défi, « Mais qu'est ce qui TE maintient éveillée, mademoiselle Fujino? » Wouah... c'est la plus longue conversation qu'on ait jamais eu, où je réponds en fait.

Je ne saisissais pas pourquoi elle avait l'air à ce point interloquée par ma question, ses yeux cramoisis écarquillés l'espace d'un instant, mais assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elle était choquée par la question. _C'est quoi son problème?_

« Ara... je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être que je ne suis pas fatiguée? » se demanda-t-elle à elle-même, mais l'expression sur son visage était incertain.

« Huff... » je haletais, mais en fait, c'était juste un moyen pour moi de libérer l'air chaud toujours prisonnier de mes poumons. « Ecoute, va solutionner de tes insomnies ailleurs. » _Pars avant que je ne dise quelque chose que je ne dois pas._

« Ara, Natsuki-chan est méchante avec moi. » elle boudait, la moue adorable, terriblement sexy que je ne pouvais pas m'ôter de la tête l'idée d'embrasser ces lèvres.

« Grrrr... Shizuru, va dormir. » je demandai, avec mon traditionnel regard de glace. Elle va partir d'une minute à l'autre, donne lui une seconde... _Ca marche pas sur elle, tu te souviens?_

Bon, c'était inutile.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis bien éveillée. » dit-elle simplement alors qu'elle se dirigeait lentement vers mon lit, elle s'y assit avec un autre de ces sourires bien à elle.

Je sentis ma mâchoire se relâcher alors qu'elle faisait ça.

Puis une autre pensée me traversa l'esprit. _Putain de merde elle est dans mon lit! _Mes yeux s'élargirent d'horreur.

Shizuru était assise sur mon lit, ça ne m'aider pas du tout. Pire encore la façon dont elle était assise. Une jambe sur l'autre, la position de la parfaite lady. WRONG. C'est la position de la parfaite séductrice! Vous pouviez voir la manière dont son peignoir de soie remontait le long de sa cuisse dans cette position, comme elle se tenait sur ses deux mains de chaque côté d'elle, se soutenant, et il semble qu'elle ait oublié d'attacher son peignoir comme il faut, parce que je peux voir sa clavicule et un bout de son décolleté pulpeux. Est ce qu'elle ne porte rien en dessous? Je me demandais.

_Wouha_... Je me retrouvais là à regarder. _Mon dieu... regarde cette peau, et ces longues jambes, elles pourraient mesurer des kilomètres..._ J'avais une image involontaire des jambes douces et nues de Shizuru sur mes épaules tandis que je... Vilaines pensées! Je me secouai la tête pour empêcher mon esprit inventif et imaginatif d'aller plus loin, je ne peux pas et n'aurai pas de saignement de nez devant elle. Quand suis-je devenue une telle perverse? Je jure que c'est la première fois que j'ai ces pensées à un moment quelconque comme ça.

Comme un pôle attractif, mes yeux remontèrent le long de son corps pour se fixer sur ses yeux, des yeux rouges qui me regardaient avec amusement.

Ouais, j'étais grillée.

Oh j'étais putain de grillée. Encore.

« Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te plait, Na-tsu-ki? » demanda-t-elle de manière séduisante en passant sa main sur sa cuisse mise à nue.

Je sentis ma bouche s'ouvrir quand je la vis me faire un clin d'oeil charmeur.

Rouge.

Très rouge.

Rouge écarlate.

Pourquoi est ce que ça m'arrive?

« I-idiote... » fut ma faible réponse, c'est le plus atroce vendredi soir... Je regardai mon réveil, les numéros de néons rouges affichaient 2h32. Prend ça, c'est le pire des samedi matin qui soit.

« Dois-tu vraiment me taquiner comme ça? » Il fallait que je demande. Je vis qu'elle était d'humeur plus sérieuse. Si elle continue comme ça, je ne pourrais pas me retenir bien longtemps.

Elle soupira, « Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne devrais pas faire, beaucoup de choses auxquelles je ne devrais pas penser... » je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle veut dire par là, elle a l'air de plus se le dire à elle-même qu'à moi. Je me demande ce qu'elle a en tête, elle m'a peut-être dit certaines choses sur elle, mais il y a des choses que je n'arrive pas à comprendre à son sujet. Comme pourquoi est ce qu'elle est encore dans ma chambre, ou mieux encore, pourquoi elle est dans mon lit putain?

« Je me demandais pourquoi j'étais si réveillée... Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin de m'occuper, ce fut ma conclusion logique. » elle me regarda pensive, « En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment j'ai atterri ici à ta porte. Puis l'idée m'est venue alors que je te regardais: 'est-elle la raison pour laquelle je n'arrive pas à dormir?' Natsuki... » Où est ce qu'elle va avec ça? « Est ce que tu me tient éveillée? » J'avais soudain du mal à respirer.

Cette question... comme j'aimerais être celle qui te tient éveillée, mais non, c'est pas moi, Shizuru. C'est le tout contraire.

_Tu es celle qui me tient éveillée._

Est ce qu'au moins elle sait ce qu'elle dit?

Et moi?

« Shizuru, je pense que tu devrais... partir. » Je sentis un coup douloureux dans ma poitrine quand ces mots m'échappèrent. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a cessé de battre fort tout le temps qu'elle était là avec moi.

Elle me regarda avec une pointe d'amusement, « Natsuki n'a cessé d'essayer de se débarrasser de moi, pourquoi cela? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Vous savez, il y a des moments où je pense que Shizuru sait que j'ai des sentiments pour elle, et que peut-être c'est pour ça qu'elle me taquine sans arrêt. Peut-être qu'elle sait et que ça la derange pas?... mais qu'est ce que ça changerait? Qu'elle le sache ou non ça ne change rien.

Rien.

Qu'elle le sache ou non et l'accepte, ça ne fait aucune différence.

En fait ça serait encore pire.

Mais alors... là maintenant, qu'elle me touche, et ne soit pas plus perturbée par mes idées sur le sexe. Et toute cette discussion comme quoi je la maintiens 'éveillée', on dirait presque qu'elle pense souvent à moi au lit.

La pensée me fit encore rougir pour la centième fois ce soir.

_Gah! Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi! Bien sûr qu'elle pense pas à toi comme ça, ou autrement! Pourquoi diable la petite amie de ton frère aurait-elle des sentiments pour toi quels qu'ils soient?_

Je soupirai et me levai de ma chaise, j'étais maintenant debout devant elle, la regardant avec détermination. Je ne peux plus le supporter, elle doit partir. C'est ma chambre, je peux la foutre dehors « Ecoute, quoi que tu essaies de me dire je suis sûre que ton meilleur ami pourrait mieux te répondre que moi, je suis sûre que mon frère te connait suffisamment pour t'aider avec ton... problème. » Je sentis mon coeur se serrer alors que je finissais... m'obligeais à finir ma phrase.

Elle avait l'air prise au dépourvu avec mon commentaire à propos de mon frère, elle avait l'air choquée que j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Ara... tu penses que Reito et moi sommes ensemble? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, elle pense réellement que je suis si naïve? Et ben c'est pas le cas.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi je penserais autrement? Oh s'il-te-plait, vous êtes les 'meilleurs amis' depuis près de trois ans. Pour l'amour de dieu femme, il t'a demandé de passer la nuit ici. Je suis sûre que c'est pas pour une pyjama partie pour jacasser, ni pour vous faire les ongles, ni pour parler des boys bands. » je fulminai « Ne me dis pas que vous n'êtes pas sortis ensemble ne serait-ce qu'une fois, » je levai mon index pour appuyer mes propos « Reito a eu des fans durant toute sa scolarité jusqu'au collège, elles l'appelaient le 'Prince charmant'. » me moquai-je « Ce n'est qu'un crétin suffisant si tu veux mon avis. » je marmonnai.

Shizuru sembla surprise de mon emportement.

« Ara- »

« Et toi. » je l'interrompis « Tu étais aussi populaire que mon frère, qui sait peut-être même plus, tu es une femme très attirante, tu es intelligente, gentille et... » Qu'est ce que je raconte? Ferme-la! Ne dis pas ça! « A la place de mon frère je... » je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour la faire taire, tiquant violemment lorsque je me mordis la langue, sentant le goût du sang. _C'est ce que je mérite pour avoir ouvert la bouche... J'espère qu'elle n'a pas entendu la dernière partie._

Mais bien sûr j'ai toujours tort.

Les yeux cramoisis me fixaient fortement, pour une certaine raison ils devinrent plus brillants. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir la colonne lorsque je croisai son regard intéressé.

Il y eut un court silence.

« A la place de ton frère... tu ferais quoi? » je sentis mon sang ne faire qu'un tour lorsqu'elle me demanda cela, mais ne répondis pas, n'osant pas.

« Que ferais-tu? » demanda-t-elle encore.

Je ne sais pourquoi mais j'otai ma main de ma bouche pour à nouveau parler « Je ne voudrais pas être... ton ami. » commençais-je, ignorant ma langue qui me lançait. « Je n'aurais jamais attendu trois ans pour n'être qu'ami. Qui tolèrerait ça? Qui voudrait ça? Je ne veux pas ça... »

« … que voudrais-tu...? » sa voix se transforma en un doux murmure qui déclencha un autre frisson dans mon échine.

« Je-je voudrais... je voudrais plus. » tellement plus, Shizuru.

Je la vis se mordre la lèvre, était-elle nerveuse?

« Et que voudrais-tu de plus, Natsuki? » demanda-t-elle. Quelque chose ne va pas là, sa voix, son ton... elle joue plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle parle comme si elle était à bout de souffle, si les mouvements de sa poitrine étaient une indication. Peut-être que je pense trop.

« Je voudrais plus que juste... sortir, plus que des accolades amicales, ou un bisou sur la joue. » je perds le contrôle « Je voudrais plus que te tenir la main, je voudrais plus que ton amitié... » je m'arrête, je suis en train de me dévoiler là maintenant. Est ce que je lui avoue? Non, arrête, tais toi.

« Quoi d'autre...? » m'empressa-t-elle, tandis que je secouai la tête. Je jurerais l'avoir entendu grogner de frustration, « Quoi d'autre? » demanda-t-elle encore plus impatiente.

Mais je lui refusais toute réponse.

Elle se leva, me faisant reculer. Elle s'avança de deux pas vers moi. Elle était si proche à présent, je sentait la chaleur irradiant de son corps tellement elle était proche maintenant. Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle.

« Natsuki... s'il-te-plait sois honnête avec moi, je t'en prie. » je fermai les yeux fortement en l'entendant supplier, je ne m'étais jamais autant sentie prise au piège de ma vie. « Que voudrais-tu de plus de moi...? Dis-le moi. » je tressaillis lorsque je sentis une main sur ma joue en feu, elle était si chaude, si douce et délicate.

Je gardai les yeux fermés « ... » le court de mes idées gelèrent dans mon esprit lorsque deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou, rapprochant son corps du mien. Mais je ne l'arrêtai pas, je résistai à l'envie de passer mes bras autour d'elle. Si je le fais j'ai peur de ne plus la laisser s'en aller. Plus jamais.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, elle resserra son étreinte « Ne m'ignore pas... » gronda-t-elle, mais ça sonnait plus comme une faible protestation que comme une réprimande. « Tu m'as toujours ignoré, c'est la plus longue conversation qu'on ait jamais eu, s'il-te-plait n'arrête pas. » elle s'agrippait à moi plus fort encore.

Bon sang.

Pourquoi ne puis-je le nier? Je l'ai fait si souvent auparavant, alors pourquoi est ce que je cède à ses supplications? Peut-être parce qu'elle est trop près de moi, me serrant comme un étau, je crois que j'ai perdu le contrôle.

« Je ne t'ai jamais ignoré Shizuru. » je ne supporte pas qu'elle ait l'air si triste et blessée, surtout si c'est à cause de moi. « J'ai toujours fait attention à toi, c'est juste que... je ne l'ai jamais montré. » Mes bras frissonnent pour une raison, serait-ce parce qu'ils brulent de tenir Shizuru? Oui c'est probablement pour ça. Quelle étrange sensation, je le sens jusqu'au bout de mes doigts.

« Vraiment? Alors Natsuki ne me déteste pas? » je retins mon souffle quand je la sentis se blottir dans mon cou.

Je me forçai à répondre « O-oui... vraiment. J-je ne te dé...teste... pas. Shizu...ru? Qu-qu'est ce que t-tu fais? » arrête de begailler comme ça.

« Ara, je ne savais pas que tu sentais si bon. » elle inspira « Natsuki sent comme la pluie. » ronronna-t-elle tandis qu'elle me sentait. C'est pas possible, comment j'arrive encore à me contrôler après ça?

« Natsuki, est ce que... » elle leva sa tête de mon cou, j'avais ouvert les yeux depuis longtemps. « Est ce que tu veux que je parte? »

Non « Oui. » je mentis.

Shizuru me fit un petit sourire « Natsuki ment. » Ok ça fait peur. Ou alors je mens vraiment mal.

« Je ne mens pas. » je la regardais méchamment, mais ça ne marche jamais, je sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie.

« Je pense que je devrais partir. » je soupirai dépitée « Mais à une condition. »

Je n'aime pas la tournure des évènements.

« Qu-qu'est ce que tu veux? » osai-je demander.

« Je veux que tu dises bonne nuit, et me laisse te faire un bisou sur la joue. » ce fut tout ce qu'elle demanda, je la regardai déconcertée.

C'est tout? Hah... je pensais qu'elle me demanderait quelque chose de plus déplacé.

« Ok. Bon et bien... Bonne nu-! » je m'arrêtai en milieu de phrase lorsque je la vis s'approcher. Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller à cette soudaine proximité. Et puis, je restai gelée alors qu'une paire de lèvres douces se pressèrent contre ma joue.

Un baiser sur la joue, c'est une façon innocente de se dire bonne nuit, pas vrai?

Faux...

Tout d'abord ce fut un gentil et petit bisou sur la joue. Mais ensuite je sentis ses mains agripper mes épaules suivi par un autre doux baiser sur la joue, ce second baiser dura plus longtemps. (J'aurais dit 4 secondes, si j'avais prêté attention. Mais c'était pas le cas...) Est ce que c'est normal pour un coeur de battre aussi fort et vite pendant si longtemps?

Je crois pas, c'est pas normal.

Trois. Celui-ci était dangereusement proche du coin de ma bouche.

Quatre, celui-là était sur ma tempe.

Cinq, sur ma paupière.

Six, mon oreille. Mais c'était plus comme une morsure que comme un baiser.

Elle laissa plusieurs séries de baisers de plus sur presque toute la moitié gauche de mon visage, mais ils étaient tous lents (pas un rapide bisou comme le premier). Chaque baiser était persistant, lent, et brulant. Je l'entendis vaguement murmurer mon nom contre ma joue rouge, j'étouffai un halètement lorsque je la sentis légèrement sucer ma joue. J'espère que ça ne laissera pas de marque... attend, pourquoi est ce que ça arrive?

Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Elle m'embrasse toujours, combien de baisers? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mon esprit est encore trop brumeux pour y prêter attention. J'ai perdu le compte depuis longtemps.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce « baiser du soir » n'était pas innocent, il en était loin. Elle glissa lentement ses lèvres de ma joue à ma mâchoire. « Shiz... » j'essayai de parler de lui demander pourquoi elle faisait cela mais ma voix se contraignit quand je la sentis me mordre la mâchoire avec douceur. Je sentis les battements de mon coeur monter en flèche une nouvelle fois.

Ce doit être un rêve, il n'y a aucune autre raison pour que cela arrive. C'est un rêve que j'ai fait nombre de nuits, même dans mes rêves je suis récalcitrante à la toucher en retour.

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un rêve.

Non, la petite amie de ton frère essaie vraiment de te séduire... hein.

Ben... C'est pas bon.

_Putain!_

_Arrête la! _Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter, mon corps s'affolait, bloquant toutes mes défenses. Au lieu de cela, je l'attrapai par la taille, la faisant resserrer son étreinte. « Ne vas-tu pas... dire bonne nuit? » sa respiration était courte et superficielle.

« Je-je... » je suis totalement perdue maintenant.

Je pouvais presque sentir mes yeux s'assombrir tandis qu'elle pressait son corps plus fort contre moi, puis s'éloigna, ses mains espiègles s'emmêlant dans mes cheveux, « Redis le, j'ai pas bien comprit. » railla-t-elle « Si tu ne dis pas bonne nuit, je ne pars pas. » dit-elle pour finir.

« Tu... devrais. » dis-je sévèrement, « Je te préviens Shizuru, pars sinon. » je ne peux plus me retenir.

Elle me sourit, ses yeux cramoisis se plongent dans les miens pour me défier.

« Sinon quoi? »

Etait-ce un défi?

C'en était bien un.

Je resserrai mon emprise autour de sa taille, ramenant son corps une nouvelle fois contre le mien, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que je faisais cela. Je fixai ses yeux choqués. « Tu veux vraiment le savoir? » Je ne lui donnai pas le temps de répondre à la question, je la poussai brusquement sur le lit. Elle glapit de surprise lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec mon édredon bleu nuit, elle prit appui sur ses coudes, cette action eut pour effet que son peignoir glissa de son épaule, dévoilant une peau douce et crémeuse. Elle ne porte vraiment rien en dessous. _C'est pas bon..._

« Natsuki, tu n'as jamais dit ce que tu voulais de plus de moi... » mes yeux regardèrent rapidement ses mains, je voyais ses jointures devenir blanches alors qu'elle serrait mes draps.

Je les vis devenir encore plus blanches lorsque le prochain mot fut prononcé, « Devine. »

Ara... Ce fut la seule et dernière pensée cohérente qui me vint tandis qu'elle rampait sur moi. J'étais surprise qu'elle soit allée si loin, que je sois allée si loin. J'étais fatiguée d'attendre, j'étais fatiguée de ne pas avoir ton attention... Natsuki.

Et les choses qu'elle avait dites. Etait-il possible que Natsuki ait une certaine attirance pour moi? Ara, bien sûr, c'est ça. Ca doit être pour ça qu'elle est si distante avec moi, pour ça qu'elle évite de me regarder dans les yeux, et qu'elle m'ignore. Tout ce temps elle a essayé de le cacher, de le mettre de côté. Quoi exactement? Ca? Je la sens effleurer mon nez avec le sien, son corps me surplombant. Tu n'as plus besoin de le cacher, Natsuki. Nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher l'une de l'autre.

Est ce qu'elle a la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu attendre cela...? me demandais-je tandis qu'elle posait ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps, sa jambe faisant son chemin entre les miennes. Je frissonnai sous l'attente lorsque je sentis son souffle chaud chatouiller mon visage, me signalant que ses lèvres étaient toutes proches des miennes.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle m'embrasse là tout de suite, mais...

Elle descendit plus bas, je sentis ses lèvres sur mon menton.

J'avoue, je mérite d'être taquinée.

« Shizuru, » elle laissa traîner ses lèvres de mon menton jusqu'à mon cou, me faisant encercler ses épaules de mes bras. Elle racla ma peau brulante avec ses dents, j'avais beaucoup de mal à garder mon calme, je commençai à me tortiller faiblement sous elle, elle sourit contre mon cou, « Je veux plus que de l'amitié, je veux plus que te voir, devant moi... et ne faire que ça... juste te voir et pas... »

je sentis une main froide faire glisser mon peignoir en satin le long de mes épaules « Ne pas te toucher... » dit-elle d'une voix basse et grave, affaiblissant mes résolutions et faisant ressortir mes désirs cachés qui étaient enfouis. Elle m'embrassa, descendant jusqu'à mon point sensible, suçant et mordillant ma peau. Ma respiration était rapide et lourde, je haletai fortement lorsque je sentis sa langue faire son chemin jusqu'à ma clavicule, laissant d'agréables frissons dans son sillage.

Elle s'arrêta brièvement pour défaire mon peignoir, révélant mes seins nus et ma culotte en dentelles noire. Elle mit sa main sur mon ventre, son toucher glacé et brulant à la fois tandis qu'elle caressait mon buste mis à nu. Elle continua ses soins sur ma clavicule, j'emmêlai mes mains dans ses cheveux de jais incroyablement soyeux.

Je griffai ardemment son cuir chevelu avec mes ongles tandis qu'elle descendait plus bas sur mon sein « Natsuki... » je lâchai un faible gémissement quand elle le suça légèrement, sa bouche enveloppant mon téton durci, sa langue traçant des cercles tout autour, suivie par ses dents. Sa main sur mon ventre faisant son chemin jusqu'à l'élastique de ma culotte, « Hmm... » je sentis sa main saisir mon autre sein, le serrant doucement. Je me déhanchai lorsqu'elle glissa sa main sous ma culotte, « m'agrippant », « Ah... Natsu... ki. » je me déhanchai encore, la suppliant de continuer.

Elle me sourit, comme se moquant de moi tout en titillant mon ''entrée'' « He... Shizuru, maintenant que tu sais ce que je veux... » elle commença à me pénétrer lentement avec son index, je sens que je commence à mouiller, sa respiration saccadée. Son souffle chaud me titille l'oreille alors qu'elle me dit « Pourquoi ne pas... me crier haut et fort ce que tu veux... Shizuru. » me murmura-t-elle chaudement tout en plongeant profondément en moi.

« Natsuki! »

je sautai du lit, ma poitrine s'élevant rapidement. Mon corps était en sueur, mon peignoir me collait un peu, mon coeur était sur le point d'exploser tellement il battait vite. Et cette humidité familière entre mes jambes m'informait que j'étais excitée, et que je venais de me réveiller après un rêve humide.

Je soupirai de frustration alors que je regardais le réveil, il était 5h du matin. Je regardai la chambre, et me retrouvais dans sa chambre. Je suis dans son lit, dans le lit de Natsuki...

je calmai mon coeur erratique tandis que je m'allongeais dans son lit, _Ce n'était... qu'un autre rêve. _Mon esprit me rappelait douloureusement. Non, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai un 'rêve humide'. Et malheureusement aucun d'eux n'est réel... rien de tout cela n'est réel.

Bien sûr, je me souviens de ce qui s'est réellement passé la nuit dernière.

-Début du flashback-

« Natsuki tu n'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais de plus de moi... » demandai-je, retenant le besoin de la toucher, de l'attirer sur le lit avec moi.

« Devine. » Ara, ara.. Elle s'approcha plus près de moi, ses yeux émeraudes d'ordinaire si brillants devinrent de plus en plus sombres. Elle me regarda, ou plutôt balaya du regard mon corps sur son lit. Je ne remarquai pas la façon dont ma poitrine se levait et s'abaissait si fortement et lentement, ça devenait de plus en plus dur de respirer.

J'osai m'asseoir afin de croiser son sombre regard émeraude, ignorant les frissons du tressaillement caché qui me parcourait l'échine. Je m'obligeai à sourire de manière arrogante, et essayai de reprendre un peu de contrôle. Je sentis mon coeur avoir un raté lorsqu'elle parla de nouveau.

« Shizuru, devine... » sa voix avait un timbre que je n'avais encore jamais entendu chez elle auparavant. Enfin, j'ai rarement l'occasion d'entendre sa voix quand je lui parle, mais cette intonation... Quelle est-elle?

« Natsuki veut... » me toucher, m'embrasser, m'emmener au ciel avant de s'écraser. Ca m'est égal, montre-moi au lieu d'en parler. Natsuki arrête de jouer avec moi.

Je la vis sourire, « Je veux aller dormir. » Quoi? Elle voulait dire... avec moi, pas vrai?

Avant que je ne puisse oser poser la question tacite, je la vis se diriger vers son bureau et prendre ce que j'ai supposé être son mp3. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule, « Et puisque tu refuses de partir, il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre la chambre d'ami que tu as quittée. » Non! Ne me laisse pas comme ça... Je frottai mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre, essayant de voir si je pouvais maîtriser la chaleur qui montait en moi.

« Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, je m'en fiche. Simplement... » S'il-te-plait ne le dis pas Natsuki « Ne me suis pas. » S'il-te-plait ne dis pas ça. « Bonne nuit, Shizuru. » Elle franchit rapidement la porte, disparaissant dans l'obscurité des couloirs de la maison.

Je m'assis là dans son lit, je sentis ma mâchoire se relâcher un peu devant l'emplacement vide où Natsuki se tenait devant moi.

Me laissant passionnée et refroidie, mais surtout... seule.

-Fin du flashback-

_''Soupir...'' _je me retournai pour m'étendre sur le côté, un parfum agréable si cher et familier envahit mes sens. L'odeur de pluie, l'odeur de Natsuki. J'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller bleu foncé et inspirai profondément cette douce odeur de pluie, je pourrais respirer ça toute la journée.

Juste être là, dans son lit, la sentir, sentir sa chaleur qui traîne toujours dans les draps du lit. C'est presque comme si elle était allongée avec moi dans ce lit, l'idée de me réveiller avec Natsuki près de moi fit faire un bond à mon coeur. Cela rendit mon esprit confus, et fit monter ma température corporelle une nouvelle fois.

Ara... c'est pas comme ça que je voulais commencer ma matinée.

Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée face au plafond blanc, ma main droite posée sur mon ventre et la gauche faisant son chemin jusqu'au noeud de mon peignoir. Je sais ce qui se passe, ce que je ressens, c'est insupportable, et pourtant si intense, ça vous rend désespéré, un besoin. Un besoin de délivrance, un besoin d'extase. Je ne devrais pas faire ça...

Pas alors que je suis là dans son lit, mais je me retrouve défaisant le noeud de mon peignoir malgré mes pensées contradictoires. Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour t'occuper de tes besoins Shizuru Fujino. Je ne cessais de me gronder moi-même, mais mon besoin était si grand que mon corps était contre moi. Mon corps me parle, il me dit que ce n'est pas mal, que c'est pour mon propre bien, que j'en ai besoin, que je le veux.

Et c'est vrai.

Ici et maintenant.

Mon peignoir était suffisamment ouvert pour que je puisse m'occuper de moi-même.

J'ai passé un nuit blanche comme jamais de ma vie, et j'ai pourtant eu un nombre incalculable de ces nuits. Et c'était toujours à cause de ces satanées pensées qui me ramenaient à elle, à Shizuru. Mais cette nuit était différente, parce que non seulement mes pensées nageaient dans le souvenir de ce cramoisi, mais à cause de ses actions et des propos qu'elle m'avait tenus. Et j'en suis là maintenant, à 5h du matin, à fixer le plafond de la chambre d'ami, à penser et repenser à ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête quand elle faisait...

« Arg... » j'attrapai le coussin de sous ma tête et le pressai contre mon visage étouffant un grognement de frustration que je relâchai.

_Pourquoi a-t-elle fait toutes ces choses? C'était bien au delà de la taquinerie._ Mais c'est justement ça, je ne sais pas si elle ne faisait que me taquiner et m'embêter, c'est dur de dire ce qu'elle ressent quand elle décide de tarabuster quelqu'un avec son bon sang de masque souriant et indéchiffrable. Mais elle est allée trop loin, dans un sens. Les choses qu'elle a dites, et la façon dont elle les a dites... Serait-il possible qu'elle ressente la même chose...? Ma fréquence cardiaque monta d'un cran, alors que mon sang se figea et mon coeur gela tout d'un coup.

Je pris soudainement conscience. Durement.

Je l'ai presque violé la nuit dernière, je lui ai presque sauté dessus, j'ai bien failli perdre le contrôle et...!

Et avec la petite amie de mon frère! Oh mon dieu...

Mais c'était pas ma faute, si elle m'avait pas provoqué...

C'est vrai, c'est elle qui est venue vers moi. Mais attend... Et Reito? Et lui? Shizuru ne l'aimerait-elle pas?

PUTAIN QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE?

_Shizuru ne peut pas ressentir quoi que ce soit pour moi, pas alors qu'elle est hétéro, et surement pas alors qu'elle est avec mon frère! Mais alors... la nuit dernière..._

Mon esprit était rempli d'images de Shizuru m'embrassant et me serrant... Grrrrr.

Ca n'a aucun sens, arg... J'ai mal à la tête. J'enlevai l'oreiller de mon visage, respirai et m'assis sur le lit. Ressentant le besoin soudain de me rafraichir et m'éclaircir les idées, je franchis la porte du couloir et pris la direction de la salle de bain qui n'était séparée que par une porte de la chambre d'ami.

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, j'entrai simplement, ouvris le robinet . Je soupirai avec lassitude, passant mes mains sous l'eau froide et m'aspergeant le visage, essayant de voir si en faisant cela le mal aux yeux dû au manque de sommeil s'en irait.

Je ne me suis même pas séché le visage, je suis juste sortie et retournais vers ma chambre.

Un bâillement m'échappait tandis que j'ouvrai la porte de ma chambre, j'arrêtai ma course lorsque j'entendis quelque chose... C'est là que je me souvins.

_Shizuru est toujours dans ma chambre._

Gahhhh. Comment ai-je-pu oublier une chose pareille. Ma dispute mentale fut interrompue nette lorsque j'entendis à nouveau un drôle de bruit, un bruit que je pourrais seulement décrire comme...

Un gémissement...?

Et...

Une respiration laborieuse...

Il faisait encore assez sombre, même s'il était 5h du matin. Il était dur de voir à travers l'obscurité, mais mon ouïe fine me disait que quelqu'un respirait difficilement.

Et cette personne ne pouvait être que Shizuru.

Mais pourquoi respirait-elle comme... ça? Elle va bien? Mon esprit paniquait.

« Shizuru...? » je l'entendis haleter, puis un bruissement de tissu.

Je vois son ombre se redresser rapidement dans mon lit, même dans le noir je vois sa poitrine se soulever. Ses yeux cramoisis étaient écarquillés sous le choc, l'horreur et... la honte?

« ...N-n-natsuki...? » je l'entendis essoufflée, bégailler mon nom.

Putain qu'est ce qu'elle a?

Je fis un pas, relevant un sourcil alors qu'elle s'enroulait étroitement dans les draps du lit. « Hey Shizuru... qu'est-? » je m'approchai de la lampe de chevet et l'allumai pour la voir.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu quand je vis Shizuru transpirer, qu'est qui ne va pas? Est-elle malade? « Shizuru, ça va? » je lui demandai inquiète tout en regardant son visage qui était terriblement rouge...

Et c'est là que tout se mit en place.

Les gémissements silencieux.

La respiration lourde.

La transpiration.

Le soulèvement de sa poitrine.

Et maintenant la rougeur de son visage tandis qu'elle me regarde.

Semblant remarquer mes yeux grand ouvert, elle détourne le regard rougissante et honteuse.

_Oh merde... C'est pas vrai..._

Je viens de surprendre Shizuru se masturbant dans mon lit.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. RDV bientôt pour le 3ème chapitre. (vu qu'elle l'a pas encore posté je peux respirer :p)**

**N'oubiez pas de me laisser des tits commentaires (gentils de préférence) ^^**


End file.
